


Drabble: If Your Erection Lasts Longer Than Four Hours

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Citadel, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from v_angelique: An evening at home with Cit!Hugh and Ioan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: If Your Erection Lasts Longer Than Four Hours

Hugh has a stopwatch. This does not bode well.

Ioan is sitting up against the sofa and moves to get onto his knees. Hugh shakes his head. "As you were is fine."

Ioan is instantly suspicious, but he knows better than to ask Master what's going on. He's still under punishment this week and if he speaks out of turn, it'll be next week, too.

Hugh sits down and puts his feet up. "Get yourself hard," he orders. "And keep yourself that way." He starts the stopwatch. "For as long as you can."

It's going to be a long night.


End file.
